


The Lake

by Tortellini



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Daisy and Mr. Barrow spend some time together, doing something unusual but pretty silly. She herself reflects on her life and the man before her. And truthfully, though Thomas might not believe her: she wants him to be happy.Oneshot/drabble





	The Lake

How Daisy had ended up convincing Thomas Barrow to go out with him like this--or even why, that was a valid question too--was honestly a complete mystery to him. It wasn’t like they were doing anything weird though. Or even anything romantic, much to both of their relief. No, honestly all they were doing was skipping stones. 

Thomas guessed they were somewhere in the village. They had to be, because the estate of Downton Abbey didn’t have any bodies of water like this. At least, he didn’t think so. And he’d been working here for over ten years so he thought he should know by now. 

The sun was starting to set now. It was autumn, the leaves just a tinge red and the air just a bit of a chill. The days were a bit shorter, and they’d only continue to get even more so. Neither of the two said anything about it though, at least not for a long time. 

“It sure is a beautiful night.” Daisy’s soft lilt broke the silence. She was surprisingly pretty good at skipping stones. Next to her, his cap pulled low over his eyes, Thomas wasn’t even concentrating that hard. 

“Take that you bloody lake…” He muttered, and just straight up chucked the stone into the lake. Daisy rolled her eyes. So much for trying to bond with her friend. And he’d hate to be called that, because she was sure he thought friends were a weakness (ones that weren’t rosy-cheeked and blonde and definitely male, that is). But hey, that’s what he was to her. 

It didn’t stop her from thinking good things about him--how he looked kind when he smiled, his eyes crinkling up ever so slightly. How he always smelled like hair oil and faintly of cigarettes. How he stopped to share a private joke with her, or exasperatedly guide Alfred in the right direction with his work. How...when she looked out into the courtyard, she’d see him and Jimmy, laughing and smoking. Daisy liked seeing that. She liked seeing him happy. He deserved it. 


End file.
